1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a millimeter wave wireless (M2W2) interconnect method for short range communications with ultra-high data rate capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers within brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
On-chip interconnects, especially for multi-processor chips and network-on-a-chip, have been projected as the limiting factor in terms of bandwidth, power and latency. However, on-chip interconnects remain non-scalable and non-reconfigurable.
In previous work [1], an on-chip antenna was used for wireless data transmission with distance of 1 m or above. However, this on-chip antenna required the use of a phase and frequency synchronous modulation scheme, such as binary phase-shifted-keying (BPSK), which increased the complexity of the architecture and overall power consumption.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods of wireless data transmission. The present invention satisfies that need.